


bus encounters

by krii (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, look who we've got here."</p><p>Tobio abruptly snaps his head to the voice beside him. He'd recognize that condescending voice anywhere.</p><p>"Oikawa-san."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus encounters

They meet each other once again in a bus.

The bus was completely full, bustling with students supposedly going to their own schools and nice old people who are thankfully much quieter. The chattering noises have been a complete blur to Tobio as he enters the completely full bus, searching for an empty seat. He scouts one, his eyes fixated on the seat and paces towards it, trying not to trip over bags and junk food litters. He slumps on the seat, sighing in content as the bus starts to move.

"Oh, look who we've got here."

Tobio abruptly snaps his head to the voice beside him. He'd recognize that condescending voice anywhere.

"Oikawa-san," He absentmindedly mutters.

Oikawa plastered a lopsided smirk on his face, but never voiced out a reply. Tobio nods at him, and looks at his lap after, heightening his shoulder and fiddling with his thumbs.

They dissolved into an awkward silence, not bothering to talk to each other. Their knees bumped into each other, but no one bothered to shift away from their seats. Tobio glanced at Oikawa, who is currently peering outside by the bus window, cheek on hand and an elbow on the sill. Tobio suddenly feels drowsy, so he hunched over and planted his forehead on the backrest of the seat in front of him and closed his eyes in attempt to sleep.

Slumber was about to engulf him when he felt a hand yank his shirt and suddenly, his head is met with Oikawa's shoulder, the soft cotton fabric of his jacket cushioning his cheek. Tobio peered at him by his shoulder, only to be met with Oikawa's neck.

"Stop breathing at my neck." Oikawa speaks.

Tobio didn't know what to reply, but managed to think of one. "Oikawa-san, why?"

Oikawa clicks his tongue. "You looked pretty pathetic hunching over earlier. As much as I like seeing my beloved kouhai looking ridiculous, it's gradually turning into an eyesore."

Tobio furrows his eyebrows and removes his head from resting on Oikawa's shoulder. "I can manage."

Oikawa turns to him and narrows his eyes. "Huh, look at that. My kouhai is now acting all independent! I wonder if he remembers himself approaching me everyday and asking me to teach him how to—"

Tobio shuts him up by clutching the side of Oikawa's shirt, resting his head once again by the other boy's shoulder, their knees in touch as Tobio closes his eyes to sleep.

It was effective.

 

 

By the time they arrive at their stop, Oikawa had shaken him awake. When Tobio opened his eyes, Oikawa looked away from him. Oikawa left,  not bothering to say a single word to him. Tobio can only stare at his retreating figure as his heart sped up faster than before.

**Author's Note:**

> help me think of a better title ples I MEAN LOOK the title is so uhhh


End file.
